Sortings
by Zekoi
Summary: Sortings through the eyes of the students. Requests welcomed, please R&R.
1. Remus Lupin

Remus Lupin's PoV

I never expected to be accepted into Hogwarts. Not since that night that changed my life forever. When I first read the letter I thought it must have been a mistake. But when I realized it was for me, I was so excited. When I got my wand, I knew that it was all real, I was going to Hogwarts!

Once I got on the train I started getting nervous. What if everyone found out my secret? What if I bit someone? Dumbledore told me he had everything covered, but how? I sighed; I'll get through this somehow.

The first years were lead off the train by a giant man and we rode boats to get to Hogwarts. It was beautiful. I still can't believe that I'm here.

We entered the castle and met the Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall, who told us we would be sorted into one of 4 houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I heard several students talking about what house they what to be in; I don't care what house I get in, I'm just glad to be here.

After a few minutes we were lead into the Great Hall and lined up in front of a hat. Suddenly, the hat came to life and began to sing. I don't even remember what the song was; I was too nervous about the sorting. What if I didn't get sorted into any of the houses? What if they find out I'm a werewolf? They'll probably kick me out and send me back home.

I watched several students get sorted before Professor McGonagall called out "Lupin, Remus." When I heard my name I quickly composed myself, walked up and sat on the stool, and then she put the hat on my head.

It was one of the weirdest feelings I ever had. Like someone was looking through my head. Then I heard a voice.

_Hmm this is a tough decision. Very smart and there is courage. And a you're werewolf? Hmm let's, see where shall I put you?_

_I don't care, _I thought, _anywhere is fine with me._

_Hmmm there's plenty of courage in you I can see that, you just need to find it. Better be…_GRYFFINDOR!

I sighed in relief, it was done. I was good enough to be sorted into a house. I was so excited to hear the cheers from the Gryffindor table. I felt so wanted. I ran over to the table and sat down next to a girl with red hair and green eyes. I watched the rest of the sorting much calmer then I was earlier. Maybe, I'll get through this ok after all.


	2. Sirius Black

**Chapter 2 of sortings, thanks to my one reviewer! Anyway please read and review and if you have a character request, request away, i need ideas of different people to do. Thanks Zekoi**

Sirius Black's PoV

Well today's the day I get sorted into Slytherin, just like the rest of my family. I just hope I don't mess this up like I do everything else in my life. Everything I do is never good enough for them. I don't behave or do anything like a proper heir should.

I was forced to sit with my cousins and several other Slytherins on the train ride to Hogwarts. Which I was just _thrilled_ about. I would sneak out, but my _dear_ cousins would just track me down. I look out the window and I can see the faint outline of Hogwarts; at least we're almost there.

When everyone got off the train we were lead to a bunch of boats by a giant man. I was forced to sit with a boy with greasy hair, another boy with messy black hair and a sickly looking boy with brown hair. I can tell this will be a fun ride.

The other boys didn't talk the whole way to Hogwarts, which didn't bother me a bit. Then the giant man led us to a strict looking woman, who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She told us we would be sorted into one of four houses; I already knew what house I was going to be in so I didn't listen to her speech much.

After waiting a few minutes we were lead into the Great Hall. McGonagall told us to line up and she walked over to an old looking hat and stool. The hat came to life and started to sing a song. When the song finished and everyone stopped clapping the sorting began. There were only a few names before my name was called.

When McGonagall called "Black, Sirius" I walked casually up to the stool and sat down. She put the hat on my head and I hear a voice inside of my head.

_Another Black huh? I know jus t where to put you…wait a second there's something different about you. I can sense something no one else in you family has had before._

I started to panic, I was supposed to be in Slytherin and the stupid hat sounded like it wasn't going to put me there! _Ok hat, you don't understand. I'm supposed to be in Slytherin, not another house! So if you could just put me there I'd be very happy._

_No, I can tell you're very different from the rest of your family, I can see great courage in you. Better be… _GRYFFINDOR!

I was shocked. Unlike the other kids that got sorted, my new house didn't clap for me. How could I blame them, I'm a Black, I should be in Slytherin not Gryffindor! My family has been Slytherins for generations! I looked around and saw that almost everyone in the Great Hall had shocked expressions on their faces. I got up and walked slowly to an empty seat at the Gryffindor table. I can hear my parent's howler right now. Just great, how am I going to survive? I look around and see the looks of hate the Gryffindors are giving me. I'm doomed.


	3. Lily Evans

**Chapter 3 of sortings! Hope you all enjoy, and PLEASE review, ****thanks to the one person who did review but if you read this and like it can you please review? I like getting reviews (yes im sounding needy but i want reviews people)**

**Anyway enjoy the next chaper! And does anyone have a request for the next character? (Im not doing Harry because we already know what he was thinking durring his sorting)  
**

**Lily Evans' PoV**  
Wow, Hogwarts is beautiful. I still can't believe that I'm here; that I'm a witch! At first I didn't believe it, but it was real! When we got my supplies for school I became fascinated with the magical world. I couldn't wait to get to school.

When the train got to the station the first years were lead to a bunch of boats by a giant man; we got onto the boats and began our journey to Hogwarts.

The boats eventually got to shore and we were lead into the castle to a stern looking woman. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress. She explained that there were four houses and that our houses would be like our families for the next 7 years. I took in everything she said.

After a few minutes of waiting she told us that they were ready to sort us and opened the doors leading into the Great Hall. All the older students looked at us waiting to see who would be the new members of their houses.

The Great Hall was amazing! The ceiling was enchanted so it looked like the night sky; I read that in Hogwarts: A History (which I bought the minute I walked into Flourish and Blotts). The older students looked curiously at us while we walked towards a stool; waiting to see who would become the new members of their houses.

Professor McGonagall walked up to the front of the hall to a stool with an old looking hat on it. I looked curiously at it and jumped slightly when it started to sing. The song was about the houses and the qualities you needed to be in the houses.

I began to think about what house I would be in. I don't think I want to be in Slytherin, I've heard from people on the train some bad things about them. Perhaps Hufflepuff? Or Ravenclaw, my friends have always called me a book-worm so I wouldn't be surprised. Maybe Gryffindor, although I don't think I'm very brave.

I come back into reality when I hear the sound of someone being sorted, but no one seemed to be happy with the results of it. The boy looked devastated and most of the school had shock looks on their faces.

I turned and looked to a girl I met on the train, Alice, and asked her why everyone looked so shocked. She looked at me like I had grown an extra head.

"Are you serious? Oh yea, you're a Muggle-born so you wouldn't know about the Blacks now would you?" Alice said. "Well the Blacks are a pureblood family; I've heard some terrible things about them. And all the Blacks have been in Slytherin for generations apparently. So it's a bit of a shock seeing one become a Gryffindor, now isn't it?"

Wow, could they really be all that bad? I look at the boy in question; he doesn't look evil or anything, he looks rather sad. But what do I know? I just found out I was a witch a month ago, what am I going to know about an pureblood family?

A few more kids' names were called before I heard my name called.

"Evans, Lily!"

I walked up to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall then placed the hat on my head and I suddenly had the weirdest feeling I had ever felt; as if someone was digging through my mind.

_Hmmm, very tough decision, Miss Evans._

I jumped when I heard the voice in my head, I wasn't expecting that.

_I'm sorry I scared you child, you probably weren't expecting a hat to just start talking, were you?_

I relaxed slightly when I heard this, and the hat continued with its decision.

_You are loyal, but I don't believe that Hufflepuff is for you. Ravenclaw maybe, you have the brains for it certainly. Gryffindor perhaps, I can see you are very brave.  
Hmmm, well I think I know the best place for you, good luck in…GRYFFINDOR!_

I sighed in relief when it shouted its decision, and I walked off to my new house. My fellow Gryffindors applauded loudly as I walked to the table and sat down. I watched the rest of the sorting feeling more relaxed then I had been earlier.


End file.
